A Study in Parenting
by The-Maid-Marian
Summary: Sherlock's adventures in parenting. Probably OOC, but I think this is how he would be as a dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone who is reading this, I am apologizing in advance because I might forget to update. And if you care that I forgot to update thank you. P.S. I don't own Sherlock, but you guys are smart enough to know that.**

**A Study in Parenting**

John awoke that morning to find a note from Sherlock sitting on the table:

You said we needed milk so I went to get some.

SH

John took what he assumed would be a short period of quiet to sit in his favorite chair, drink tea and read the paper. After about an hour he heard Sherlock's key in the door. He looked up from his paper and saw perhaps the most peculiar sight he had seen since becoming acquainted with Mr. Holmes. He was carrying a brown paper sack, a gallon of milk and strapped to a carrier on his chest was a baby. Sherlock strolled into the house as if having a baby strapped to his chest was a perfectly normal thing for him to do, as he whistled a Vivaldi symphony.

"Uh what have you got there?" John asked not quite believing he was awake.

"You said you needed milk… so I got some." said Sherlock.

"Umm I meant the other thing." John said

"Oh, just some other things from the market." He said holding up the bag.

"No the thing strapped to your chest!" John said becoming exasperated.

Sherlock looked down at his chest "Oh yes, John this is Teddy, Teddy this is John."

"I see… hello then Teddy. Now a follow up question, where did he come from?" John said looking at the baby.

"Oh I am now his foster parent." said Sherlock taking the bag into the kitchen, putting away the contents.

"Why?" John asked, getting even more confused.

"It's an experiment." Sherlock said taking out a bowl and a spoon.

"Sherlock you can't experiment on babies!" John shouted, astonished.

"No no not that kind of experiment. I am trying to see if I can teach him to be like me." He said unstrapping Teddy from his chest.

"What, you mean mad as a hatter?" John asked.

Sherlock sighed, "No John, to _see_ like me."

"Wait a minute how did this happen, you can't become a foster parent in an hour, there are all the qualifications." John said.

"I am aware. I started the process about a month ago. It took a while, but it was worth the wait." Sherlock said smiling.

He took out a little jar from the grocery sack and poured it into the bowl. It was carrot baby food. He sat down with Teddy on his lap and started feeding him. Teddy cooed happily in his lap and ate some of the food.

"Sherlock we don't know a thing about taking care of babies. We are two single blokes! Did you really think this through?" said John looking down at the little boy.

"I always think everything through. We can handle this. You are a doctor, I am a genius, and if the two of us can't figure it out, we have Mrs. Hudson. How hard could it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

_An hour and a half later…_

"MRS. HUDSON!" Sherlock yelled down the stairwell.

"MRS. HUDSON, **QUICKLY**!" He yelled over Teddy's crying.

Mrs. Hudson dashed up the stairs. What on earth was that crying? Certainly couldn't be Sherlock, and that was far too high-pitched to be John.

"What in the world is the matter Sherlock?" she asked walking into the room.

She stopped and stared for a moment. Sherlock was on the floor and in front of him on a little cloth was a baby, red in the face from crying and, not wearing a diaper.

"Have I missed something?" she said still very confused.

"He won't sit still, and I have no idea how this thing works!" Sherlock said holding up a nappy.

"You don't know how to change a nappy? Really?" she kneeled down next to him.

"No, why would I? I was the youngest so I never had little siblings with nappies." He was still holding the crying Teddy.

Mrs. Hudson couldn't help herself and started laughing "I'm sorry I just can't help it! Sherlock Homes the self-proclaimed greatest mind of the twenty first century brought to his knees" she giggled "by a nappy!"

Sherlock scowled "Are you going to show me how to do this or not?"

"Alright, alright don't get so worked up over it. All new mummies have trouble in the beginning." Sherlock gave her a look, but she paid no attention. She grabbed a new nappy, picked up Teddy's legs, and put it on before Sherlock could even blink.

"There, do you get it now?" she said picking up the now happy baby.

"I believe so. Thank you." He took the little boy from Mrs. Hudson.

"So where did this little guy come from? You and John adopt him? How old is he?"

"No, no I am Teddy's foster parent. I am going to teach him to be just like me. He is ten months old." Sherlock stood up and started bouncing Teddy. The baby started giggling the most adorable baby way.

"I see…well do you need to know anything else while I'm up here?" she asked "Actually, I should probably just tell you all the things you should know now."

"I already know a little-" Mrs. Hudson interrupted him

"Well dear let me just tell you this…


	3. Chapter 3

_That evening, when John came home from work…_

John was exhausted. He had put in the graveyard shift at the hospital. All he wanted to do was collapse and go to bed. He was walking up the stairs and heard Sherlock's violin. Not surprising, he claimed it helped him think. When John opened the door he saw little Teddy asleep in a crib, and Sherlock standing over him playing softly. He paused briefly and put his finger to his lips, motioning for John to be quiet. John nodded and went into his bedroom.

He barely had time to pull off his shoes before the violin playing lulled him to sleep. He was asleep for what seemed like five minutes when he was awakened by Teddy's crying. He rolled over and looked at the clock. 3:47 a.m. Not the time anyone wants to be woken up by a baby.

"Sherlock!" John yelled and pounded his fist on the wall separating their rooms, trying to wake him.

"I am aware of the crying and am trying to make it stop. And there is no need to shout, I'm right here and it will upset Teddy." Sherlock said coming into the room with the crying baby.

John covered his head with the pillow "It would seem that he is already upset."

Sherlock sighed, becoming exasperated "John it is 3:49 in the morning, I have not got the patience for your sarcasm right now."

Mrs. Hudson came into the room in her pink flowery robe "Sherlock, why is Teddy so upset? Did you check his diaper?"

"No… hadn't thought of that." Sherlock said bouncing Teddy gently.

She sighed. "Give him here." She took the baby and went to get a new diaper.

After a few minutes Teddy was sound asleep in a new diaper. Mrs. Hudson put him back in his crib in the living room, and came back over to Sherlock.

"Now listen, I can't come up every time you have troubles. You need to figure out how to do this on your own." she said.

"I know Mrs. Hudson. I just need to get the hang of things." Sherlock said frowning.

"Well I am going back to bed. You can figure this out. You are a very smart man." she said patting his shoulder.

John momentarily picked the pillow up off his head and looked at Sherlock "Now could you please leave so I can go back to sleeping?"

"Of course, goodnight." he walked out of John's room and went into his.


	4. Chapter 4

_The next morning …_

"John, come in the kitchen right now!" Sherlock yelled form the kitchen.

John jumped out of bed expecting an emergency. He ran into the kitchen to see Sherlock beaming and holding his mobile. Teddy was walking. He was walking across the kitchen, slowly and holding on to things, in the way babies do. He was standing at the opposite end of the table from Sherlock and moving towards him.

"His first steps John. Teddy just took his first steps." he was taking a few pictures with his phone.

Teddy was smiling his little smile at Sherlock as he walked forward. He was to the middle of the table when he fell down, with Sherlock catching him just in time.

"Come here you!" Sherlock said tossing Teddy lightly. Teddy giggled at all the attention he was receiving.

"John, do you have to work today?" Sherlock asked as he went to make Teddy breakfast.

"No they are giving me the weekend off, because I took the graveyard shift last night. Why?" John said pulling out his jam and some bread for toast.

"No reason. I was just going to take Teddy to the library to get him some books, and was wondering if you would want to come." Sherlock pulled a little spoon out of the drawer.

"Uh, I suppose I could go to the library." John said, spreading the jam on his toast.

"Excellent. What do you say we go around one?" Sherlock asked John as he got out some applesauce for Teddy.

"Alright, that works." John said as he munched his toast and jam.


	5. Chapter 5

_Later that day at the library…_

"No baby wants to read the Oxford dictionary Sherlock. As a matter of fact I don't think any baby can." John said putting the dictionary back on the shelf.

"Fine, what about this encyclopedia?" Sherlock asked.

"**NO**. We are going downstairs to the children's section. And it would do you good to remember that Teddy can't even talk yet, let alone read." John pulled Sherlock down the stairs to the children's area of the library.

Teddy's eyes lit up at the sight of the children's area. There was a play area with plastic things for climbing on and a mini kitchen with the almost indestructible plastic food. There was a child sized cottage with short chairs, and a little table covered with coloring books. Teddy started pushing away from Sherlock. He set the boy on the floor and he crawled away toward the little kitchen, giggling.

"Here Sherlock, you go keep an eye on him and I will go pick out some books for him. How many do you think?" John asked moving toward the shelves.

"As many as you like. Here is my library card." Sherlock pulled a plastic card from his coat pocket.

John began looking through the shelves for his old favorites. When you give a Moose a Muffin, Wind in the Willows, Grimm's Fairytales, and a few others. About ten minutes later he went to go meet Sherlock and Teddy in the play area. He walked up to find Teddy sitting on Sherlock's lap, and they were reading together.

"Did you find any good ones John?" Sherlock asked, looking up at John.

"Uh yeah, lots of my old favorites." He showed Sherlock the books.

"OK. You can go check them out, we aren't finished yet."

"Sure…" John walked toward the checkout desk with the books. Sherlock was much better at being a parent than John could have guessed. He checked out the books and went back to Sherlock.

"Alright, what do you say we go back to Baker Street and start on those books Teddy?" Sherlock said hoisting Teddy up.

"Book!" Teddy yelled.

John and Sherlock stared at the boy and then each other, stunned.

"His first word John, and very early too!" Sherlock said still not believing his ears.


	6. Chapter 6

_Several weeks later at Baker Street…_

"Good morning John!" Sherlock said coming into John's room, holding Teddy's little hands as he toddled unsteadily.

John sat up and looked at the clock. 8:26.

"You let me sleep in. How did you keep Teddy quiet for so long?" John asked.

Sherlock smiled "I didn't, he just got up."

John's eyebrows went up "Really? That's impressive, good job Buddy." he said tickling Teddy's stomach, making him giggle.

"Do you know what today is John?" Sherlock asked still smiling.

"Umm… May 18th?" John guessed, getting up.

"No. It's the 17th." Sherlock said.

"Friday?"

"Technically yes, but not the answer I'm looking for."

"I give up."

Sherlock picked up Teddy and tossed him in the air "Its Teddy's birthday! His first, to be more precise."

"Oh yes, happy birthday Teddy." John said walking into the kitchen.

When John came into the kitchen, he found Mrs. Hudson standing there wearing a triangular party hat, and holding a chocolate cake. He wasn't surprised; Mrs. Hudson had taken a liking to the little boy. She cared about him probably more than she would admit. Sherlock and Teddy came in after John.

"Happy birthday Teddy!" she shouted and blew a noise maker. The little boy giggled in Sherlock's arms.

Mrs. Hudson promptly stuck hats on Sherlock and John, took Teddy and set him in his high-chair.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you…" she turned and looked at the boys, waiting for them to join in. John started singing off key, and Sherlock sighed and started singing, but took off the hat. When the "singing" was finished Mrs. Hudson, cut a piece of cake and set it in front of Teddy, who immediately shoved it all over his face. She then cut a piece for everyone else.

"Mm cake for breakfast, Teddy should turn one more often." John said digging into his cake.

"Don't you go expecting this all the time dear, I'm your landlady, not your house keeper." Mrs. Hudson said pointing her fork at them. "Have you got anything special planned Sherlock?" she asked.

"I was just going to take him to the park. And maybe get some-" he was cut off by sirens outside on the street.

Detective Inspector Lestrade rushed into the flat without even knocking. It had been very quiet for the past two months, so he hadn't needed to come round to Baker Street. He strode into the kitchen to see everyone eating cake, and wearing hats and… was that a baby?! No time for that, he could ask questions later.

"Sherlock, there's been a murder. 658 west Crestwood Street."


	7. Chapter 7

_At the crime scene…_

Sherlock and John stepped out of the cab, with Teddy grabbing Sherlock's hand, clutching his favorite toy duck in the other. Sherlock picked up the little boy, who clung to his coat trying to hide from all the strangers and the loud noises. Sherlock started to walk under the police tape when Sally Donovan stopped him.

"Whoa there, freak. You can't bring that kid onto the scene. He'll go around and muck everything up." Sally said blocking the way.

"Well if you want me here then Teddy stays." Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

Lestrade walked past briefly, "Its fine Donovan, just let them in. But keep a close eye on that kid Sherlock."

Sherlock, John and Teddy went under the tape, walking up to the building. Anderson came down the steps wearing scrubs. He looked at Teddy, blinked, and started shaking his head.

"This is not happening. I put up with your verbal abuse, your taking over the crime scene, and all the other crap I take from you, but I will NOT have a baby on my crime scene!" he shouted.

Teddy started crying into Sherlock's shirt.

"Look what you've gone and done Anderson!" Sherlock said in a condescending tone, while patting Teddy's head. "Your idiocy makes children cry."

"Get off my crime scene with that baby!" Anderson shouted again.

"Anderson, there is no need to shout. Lestrade has given me permission to be here with Teddy. Clearly you lot need me here, so I suggest you shut up and get over Teddy's presence, because he is not leaving." Sherlock said staring down at Anderson.

"Anderson, its fine, the baby can stay; I'll personally make sure he doesn't muck up the scene." Lestrade said.

"If I find one dust particle out of place I am resigning, and will make sure you never get another forensics scientist again." Anderson said, sulking off the scene.

Sherlock, John, and Teddy walked into the house and up the stairs, to the second floor flat. When they came into the kitchen and saw a woman lying dead on the floor.

"John, hold Teddy, I have deductions to make." Sherlock gave the boy to John, and strode toward the body. John just looked at Sherlock, making a 'sometimes I just want to slap you' face; Sherlock of course took no notice. She was on the floor, in a position that made it look like she had fallen. Sherlock picked up her hand and looked her up and down, then proceeded to walk around the apartment. He came back to the body.

"Bring Teddy over, will you John." John rolled his eyes and carried the now sleeping boy over to Sherlock. He perked up when John started walking.

"Now Teddy, listen up, and learn something if you can keep up. See her hair in all these pictures on the wall? It's done perfectly. And here it's all a mess; it's coming out of the bun and looks frizzy. She's wearing a suit that says accountant, and those business cards on the counter confirm it. On the cards it says her office is open 9-5 Mondays to Saturdays. And it is 9:30 a.m. on Friday, her body was found at 8 o'clock, she had been dead for an half an hour before that, so we can conclude that she had plenty of time to fix up her hair, but she didn't, or if she did it has since come messed up. From the ring on her finger we can tell that she is going to be married, but it's clear from this apartment that no man has lived here for some time. There are flowery pillows on the sofa, pink rug in the bathroom, toilet seat down, and no men's clothes in the closet. There are several photos of a man around the house. Now, if we look on her Facebook page we can see she is friends with the man from the photographs, a Mr. Timothy Underhill. But, if we look at_ his _page he is listed as married to a Mrs. Helen Underhill, and she is not this woman. Her name is Katherine Bennet. Now, I started with the hair, and now it has become more important. If we just undo her bun, you will see a large dent in her skull, from a blunt object hitting her squarely over the head. You will also see that any blood that came of the wound has been cleaned up, probably by someone who isn't keen on being caught, but not a professional. Therefore, I believe it was Mrs. Underhill, who killed our Ms. Bennet, with that cast iron pan, which still has a bit of blood on it. I also believe if you go to the Underhill home you find that she and her husband are both dead as well, by the same murderer. Case closed, Teddy what have you learned?" said Sherlock, glancing down at the toddler.

"Duck!" said Teddy, holding up his toy rubber ducky.

"Well, you tried, come on lets go home." John said, picking Teddy up and walking towards the door.

Sherlock strode toward the door, leaving everyone gaping at the fact that he had solved the case in five minutes.

Sherlock came back and stuck his head through the door "Frankly, I am astounded that none of you bothered to look at her head." And with that he ran down the stairs, climbed into a cab with John, and went back to Baker Street.


	8. Chapter 8

_A few weeks later…_

Molly Hooper waited in the lab, glancing anxiously at her watch. Sherlock had called her to tell her he needed her in the lab straight away, but that had been twenty minutes ago. She had half a mind to just storm out and give that man a piece of her mind. What, did he think she had nothing better to do all day? That she just sat by the phone pining away for him, praying he would call? Well he had another thing coming if he thought he could walk all over…

Just then Sherlock entered the room looking flustered, and pushing a stroller.

"What on earth do you think… wait, why have you got a baby?" she said looked confused.

"Mrs. Hudson was out, and John had to go into work to deliver a baby. I had a new idea for a case Lestrade gave me Tuesday, and because there was nobody around to watch Teddy he came with. But I would appreciate it if you could keep it down Molly, he is in the middle of a nap, and is most difficult when he is tired." Sherlock said parking Teddy in a corner of the room.

Molly stared as he settled down at a microscope, and pulled a plastic bag out of his coat pocket.

"Um, is it really the best idea to have a baby… in a morgue?" Molly asked.

"While it may not be the best option it is my only option at this point." Sherlock said not even looking up from his microscope.

An awkward silence ensued. For a change, Sherlock decided to pick up conversation.

"How is it going with you and er… Frankie?" he asked Molly.

"Freddie." she crossed her arms. The man remembered everything for God's sake, yet he couldn't remember her boyfriend's name. "We're doing very well actually. We just-"

"Molly, I am not blind, I can see the ring on your left hand. I was merely trying to pick up the conversation. Congratulations by the way." He looked up just for a moment and smiled at her. He would never admit this out loud, but Sherlock did indeed like Freddie, and remembered his name. They had met twice, both times Freddie had come to visit Molly at work, simply because he wanted to. Sherlock remembered him being a very pleasant bloke, who treated Molly the way she deserved to be treated. Molly had had a bit of a crush on him for a while, and while Sherlock did like Molly very much, he didn't feel as strongly as she did. He was very glad she moved on and found someone who loved her the way she deserved to be loved.

"If I may, when is the wedding?" Sherlock asked.

"Oh, we weren't going to do anything big. He only just proposed last night so we haven't planned a thing. We thought something small, personal, with just family and close friends. You and John, and your little guy will be receiving an invitation sometime soon." she said smiling. Sherlock could tell she was glowing with happiness over the whole affair.

"Well, I am very happy for you Molly." Just then Teddy started to stir. "Molly, do you think you could just hold Teddy for a few minutes while I finish this off. I have chemicals on my hands."

She hesitated at first, but Molly walked over to the stroller and picked up the fussy little boy. She bounced him lightly and sang softly to him. He stopped fussing and smiled at her. She smiled back, and started to tickle Teddy. The pair of them giggled happily and she put him under her arm and ran around the room pretending he was an airplane. Sherlock looked up from his work and smiled. Molly Hooper would be a very good mum when she had children. He washed the chemical from his hands, sent Lestrade a text that would close the case, and walked over to Molly and Teddy.

"Teddy, this is Molly, can you say hello?" Sherlock said as Molly reluctantly handed him back.

"Hewo Mowee." Teddy giggled.

Molly gushed over him and giggled like mad. The door opened and Freddie entered, smiling at her.

"Hello my darling." He said with his thick Scottish accent, and planted a kiss on Molly's forehead. "Hello Sherlock, and…" he looked down at Teddy.

"Molly, are you sure there was nothing between you two? Because it seems that there may have been um… results." He looked at Sherlock and Teddy.

Molly roared with laughter, as did Sherlock. "No Freddie, there was not a thing between Sherlock Holmes and I. This baby isn't ours, it's his. You haven't anything to worry about." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Freddie's lips.

"Well, I think I had better go. Nearly dinnertime for us Teddy. Good evening Molly, good evening Freddie" Sherlock placed Teddy back in the stroller, nodded to the pair of them, and strode out.


	9. Chapter 9

_A week later…_

As rain pounded the window outside, Teddy was sitting on the floor with his blanket and drawing a picture, watching television. Sherlock was sitting next to him, but his mind was racing. He had been on a case for Lestrade for four whole days. It was killing him, he knew he must be missing something simple. He was running an experiment that would need to soak for another fifteen minutes. He was still running senarios through his head, trying to find one where all the pieces fit together.

So naturally, Sherlock was paying no attention when Mycroft strolled into his apartment, led by Mrs. Hudson.

"Sherlock, your brother has been on that doorstep for ten whole minutes! Mycroft, I am sorry. Sherlock shot the doorbell." She said apologetically.

"Hello brother dear." Mycroft looked down at his little brother. "Why do you have a baby? Have you and John decided to make it official?"

Sherlock scowled up at him "John and I are now, and will always be friends. Just friends. No brother, this is Teddy, and I am his foster parent. I'm very busy so what is it you want?"

"How far are you on that case I sent you?" he asked.

"I told you I am far too busy to bother with it." Sherlock muttered.

A look of revelation crossed his face, "The ceiling fan!" he pulled out his phone and texted Lestrade.

"It is a matter of national security. What could be more important?" Mycroft demanded.

"Well, you see there? Dora can't find the icecream truck. My guess is that this is far more important than whatever you had in mind." Sherlock scoffed.

Everyone was so busy arguing that no one noticed Teddy pulling at Mycroft's pant leg. Mycroft looked down at the little boy.

"Are you Sherly's brother?" Teddy asked.

"Um, yes, I am." Mycroft responded looking puzzled.

"Sherly said it your birthday, I drew you that." He handed Mycroft the picture he had been drawing. It depicted, more or less, his toy rubber duck running through blue flowers.

"You… remembered my birthday?" he looked up at Sherlock, trying very hard to mask how touched he was.

Sherlock smiled wryly, "I remember everything brother, don't be too shocked. That reminds me!" he dashed off to his room. He returned five minutes later with a manila envelope and a store bought birthday card. He handed them to Mycroft.

"Case closed, and happy birthday."

Mycroft smiled, "Well, thank you. And thank you young man." He said to Teddy, "This is one of the best birthday cards I have every received." Teddy beamed.

"I had best be off I'm afraid. Goodbye." He smiled at them, picked up his umbrella, tucked all his papers into his coat, and left.


	10. Chapter 10

_Quite a bit later… _

It was nearing Teddy's second birthday when things began to get complicated. Sherlock and John were busy with cases, and John was still working at the hospital. They constantly had to leave him with Mrs. Hudson, as Sherlock refused to let Teddy go to daycare. John knew what they would have to do. They would have to find Teddy a more caring family. He knew it would be difficult to tell Sherlock, so one afternoon he made tea, and Mrs. Hudson brought up some biscuits. Sherlock opened the door and strode into the kitchen, to find John and Mrs. Hudson sitting at the table.

"Hello, dearie. How was the case?" Mrs. Hudson said.

"It was fine." He responded, suspiciously.

John was not about to beat around the bush. "Sherlock, we have to talk about Teddy."

"Where is Teddy? Is he alright?" Sherlock asked, looking around.

"Don't worry he's fine. He's having a nap." John said. "Sherlock this is difficult to say." John paused "I don't think Teddy can stay with us anymore."

"What the hell do you mean?" Sherlock said. He stood up, his cheeks already red with rage.

"I mean, you and I are never home, Mrs. Hudson can't just sit home and babysit all the time, and Teddy deserves a family who can spend time with him." John said.

"But_ we_ are Teddy's family. He belongs with us!" Sherlock yelled, getting upset.

"I know dearie," Mrs. Hudson said hugging him "none of us want to do it. Everyone loves Teddy so much, and he loves you more than anyone else."

Sherlock would never admit it, but a few hot tears slid down his cheek. "I know you're right. I've known for a while now, but I didn't want to say it."

Mrs. Hudson squeezed him tighter. "It's not going to be easy. But we are going to find people who will take care of Teddy. John and I talked it over, and Teddy's social worker approves, you will get final say in who Teddy goes with."

"Very well John, I assume you have already set up interviews. When is the first?" Sherlock said looking at John.

"Friday, I thought I would give you a day with just you and Teddy. I called Lestrade and told him not to give you any cases tomorrow." John said.

Just then Teddy came into the kitchen, clinging to his blanket with bedhead. "Sherly!" Teddy ran up to Sherlock and Sherlock picked him up.

"Hello, Teddy. How was your nap?" Sherlock said, holding Teddy close.

"I had a bad dream, and the monsters under the bed woke me up." Teddy said burying his face into Sherlock's coat.

"Well how about I come in there and scare them off?" Sherlock said, carrying Teddy into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

_The next morning…_

Teddy came into Sherlock's room at 8:00 and pulled the blanket off.

"Good morning Teddy." Sherlock said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"John told me you didn't have to work today, and that we were spending the day together." Teddy said, beaming.

"Yes, that's right. What would you like to do today?" Sherlock said getting up, and picking up Teddy.

"Can we go to the zoo? And to the park? And to the spacey place?" Teddy said, with his eyes glowing.

"Absolutely, how about we get some breakfast, go to the park, the planetarium, get lunch, and finish with the zoo?" Sherlock asked the little boy.

"OK, but let's eat breakfast fast, so we can go." Teddy said, bouncing with excitement.

Sherlock made a bowl of cereal for Teddy, and some toast for himself. Teddy ate his cereal in practically two minutes then ran off to get dressed. He came back with his shirt on backwards. Sherlock straightened it, finished his toast and went to put on clothes. He came back out, grabbed his coat, picked up Teddy, and left the flat.

First order of business, as promised, was the park. They hopped into a cab and drove to Teddy's favorite park. When they arrived, Sherlock and paid the cabbie, while Teddy took off straight for the swing set. Sherlock ran after the boy, who had already managed to climb onto the swing.

"Give me a push, Sherly!" Teddy pleaded.

Sherlock smiled and gave Teddy a great push, and watched him fly into the air, squealing with delight.

"Higher, higher!" the boy shrieked. The swinging went on for a while, until Teddy got swing-sick. Sherlock picked up him up and carried him over to the slide. Teddy went up and down the slide while Sherlock sat on a bench, and kept an eye on him. Finally Teddy grew tired of the playground, and asked Sherlock if they could go to the planetarium.

"Of course, let's just go get a cab." Sherlock picked up the little boy, and hailed a cab with his free hand.

They drove to the Peter Harrison Planetarium, in Greenwich. Teddy jumped out of the car and ran to the front door. Sherlock hurriedly paid the cabbie and ran after him. Once Sherlock caught up to him Teddy grabbed his hand, and they went and bought tickets. Together they spent an hour looking at all a manner of space things, with Teddy asking question after question, and Sherlock answering each and every one. He even sat for five whole minutes trying to remember if the Earth went around the sun of vice versa. As it was 11:00 a.m. on Tuesday, they were the only people there. They went in to watch the movie of images from a space telescope played on the ceiling; Teddy's eyes lit up with each new image. After the movie, the pair decided to go get lunch.

Sherlock bought them a large order of fish and chips to share. They sat down on a park bench and Sherlock handed Teddy pieces of fish and chips dipped in tartar sauce. Teddy got it all over his face, so Sherlock went to get extra napkins. When he came back he found Teddy almost asleep on the bench.

"Do you want to go home Teddy?" Sherlock asked wiping his face off.

"No," he yawned "I'm fine. I don't need a nap."

Sherlock picked him up and hailed a cab. Teddy fell asleep almost instantly so Sherlock had the cabbie drive around for twenty minutes so Teddy could have a short nap. When they arrived at the zoo, Sherlock nudged Teddy awake, paid the cabbie, and carried the little boy into the zoo. They spent the rest of the afternoon at the zoo, laughing at the penguins diving, watching the lions roar, and reading about the snakes in the reptile house. The reptile house was Teddy's favorite, because he liked the Burmese python.

"Snaky!" Teddy yelled pressing his nose into the glass. Sherlock then spent ten minutes telling Teddy all he knew about Burmese pythons, while the boy looked at him with his eyes glowing. Sherlock even bought Teddy a stuffed toy python from the gift shop.

When the sun started setting Sherlock, reluctantly, hailed a cab back to Baker Street. He had decided not to tell Teddy about finding a new family for him. He didn't think he could do it. John would have to.

They pulled up to Baker Street, and after paying the taxi, Sherlock carried Teddy upstairs. Mrs. Hudson and John were waiting for them in the flat. Mrs. Hudson had cooked up her famous roast beef, which was one of Sherlock' s favorites when he actually bothered to eat, and dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets for Teddy. She stood there smiling a smile that hid her sadness. John was sitting and giving Sherlock a supportive look. Sherlock sat Teddy in his booster seat, then took a seat next to him.

"How was it boys?" Mrs. Hudson asked, serving Sherlock some roast beef and carrots.

Teddy then went into great detail describing all that they had done that day, pausing only to take an occasional bite of chicken nuggets. He lifted up his python to show Mrs. Hudson and John. Sherlock didn't say anything, but only smiled at Teddy's happy chattering.

"Well that sounds lovely." Mrs. Hudson said, giving Teddy some mashed potatoes.

Dessert followed, which was a delicious apple cobbler with vanilla ice cream. Teddy's eyes started to droop immediately afterwards, and he yawned rubbing his eyes. He fell asleep right there in his high chair. Sherlock picked him up and carried him into his room, and tucked the little boy into bed. He was just turning to leave when Teddy's little voice whispered,

"Goodnight, Sherly. Thank you for taking me out today." He burrowed under his blankets, hugged his stuffed python, and fell into a deep sleep. Sherlock smiled, and shut off the lights and looked up at Teddy's ceiling, which was covered in glow in the dark stars. He remembered putting them up with Teddy… he stopped, the memory making him sad.

He emerged from the room to find John in the sitting room holding a tea tray. John handed Sherlock a cup of very strong tea, and they both sat in silence. They both knew what needed to be done, but neither of them wanted to say it aloud. So they both sat in silence, drinking their tea, and trying unsuccessfully to cheer up. John finally got up patted Sherlock's shoulder and started for his room.

"John!" Sherlock called "I didn't tell Teddy. I just couldn't do it."

John looked down at him sympathetically, "I'll take care of it in the morning. Good night."


	12. Chapter 12

_The next morning…_

John awoke the next morning and found that Sherlock had not moved from the armchair he had been sitting in last night, but that crumpled pieces of paper littered the floor around him.

"Are you going to tell him now?" he asked John anxiously.

"Yeah, when he wakes up." John said.

Sherlock grabbed his coat "I can't be here. Text me after you've told him. And right after you do tell him, give him this. Don't worry, I've used only words he can understand." he handed John a folded up piece of paper and left.

Once outside 221B, Sherlock walked into Speedy's next door and bought a bagel. He then hailed a cab, and went to St Bart's. He went straight to the lab in the morgue. Lestrade hadn't given him any cases so he had nothing to work on. He sank down onto the floor in the corner and pulled his knees up to his chest.

He had been sitting that way for about half an hour when Molly Hooper walked in. Sherlock noticed her eyes were puffy and red from crying.

"Molly, are you alright?" he asked.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. She whirled around, looking for the source of the voice. Her eyes fell on Sherlock huddled in the corner.

"Oh, hi." she sniffled, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting, but I don't really want to talk about it. Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." she croaked. Sherlock could plainly see that she was lying. He patted the floor next to him, motioning for her to sit. She sat down.

"No you're not. Just tell me." He said.

"Well, Freddie and I have been engaged for a year so we can save money for the wedding. We were talking, and decided that because we have been together for three whole years and that soon as we were married we wanted to start a family. I went to talk to my doctor to make sure everything was in order, and she said" Molly sobbed "she didn't think I could have children." she turned her head and cried into Sherlock's shoulder.

"I can't do this to Freddie, he wants kids _so_ badly. So," she swallowed a sob, "I have to tell him I can't marry him."

Sherlock turned and put his hands on her shoulders, "Molly, you can't do that. Fred will love you regardless of whether or not you have kids. It's not as if you couldn't adopt or do something else. Fred loves you, and you love Fred. Don't make that mistake Molly."

She looked at him through her red puffy eyes. "I have to go. I have to go find him, and tell him I can't have… Thank you." She gave him a quick hug and hopped up. She grabbed her purse and ran for the door.

As the door swung shut behind her Sherlock's phone buzzed. He sighed. John must have told Teddy. He looked down at his phone, but the text wasn't from John. The number was blocked. He opened it.

_**They're just adorable. I can see why you're so fond of them.**_

_** JM**_

Attached to the text was a picture of John and Teddy in the back of a black car.


End file.
